


Reciprocal

by marginaliana



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Tumblr Prompt, why can't i write porn without feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: David hadn't ever really considered doing sex like this. But Charlie had mentioned it, and he was always so awkward about maybe possibly suggesting a thing that he might, tentatively, want to try. David found himself saying yes just to encourage him.





	Reciprocal

The smell of precome and sweat and the fading hint of Charlie's ridiculous vanilla soap. The sight of his cock, huge from this close, curved a little to the left. David couldn't see Charlie's face like this, which was sort of inherent to the position, but it meant he was somewhat terrified even as he leaned in, pulling Charlie to him with broad-spread hands, pressing a kiss to the soft inside of Charlie's thigh, his hip, the warm hairy space at the base of his cock. 

Charlie gasped at the touch, his whole body shuddering. 

"Is that— good?" David asked, feeling an absurd need for reassurance despite the fact that he'd definitely put his mouth there before, and with positive results.

"Y-yeah."

He hadn't ever really considered doing sex like this; it seemed juvenile in a way that he couldn't quite explain. Perhaps because he usually only saw the terminology – sixty nine – spray-painted on the sides of buildings or in the comments of online newspaper articles. Perhaps because, with his head right here, it seemed like the sort of dirty-sexy thing that he was never quite sure if he was allowed to like. Perhaps it was just because he was unimaginative and boring.

But Charlie had mentioned it, and he was always so awkward about maybe possibly suggesting a thing that he might, tentatively, want to try. David found himself saying yes just to encourage him. It was becoming a habit, the saying yes. Maybe that meant they were in a real relationship instead of just an amorphous fucking agreement.

David touched his tongue to the side of Charlie's cock, drawing it up the length of him and then down again. Charlie groaned, hips already arching forward. It was an encouraging sign, but David couldn't help but notice that his own cock was getting no attention at all. 

Maybe that was because it was weird-looking. Or it smelled bad. Or—

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't like Charlie hadn't seen it up close already. Still. "I'm reasonably sure this is meant to be reciprocal," he said, falling back on waspishness to cover up his anxiety. He tightened his grip on Charlie's arse to keep him in place.

Charlie barked out a breathless laugh. "I love it when you get bitchy," he said, which was definitely reassuring.

"And when I use words like 'reciprocal,'" said David. He sucked the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth, swirled his tongue around the tip, moaning faintly at the salty taste.

"Well," Charlie rasped. "Ah. That is… true." He took in a slow, shuddering breath, and then his mouth was on David's cock, sliding down without preamble.

David groaned, so caught up in the pleasure of it that his mouth went slack. Charlie grunted out a protest; David kicked him gently in the head with the side of his foot, which would have been rude except that he knew Charlie liked that sort of thing. And indeed it made Charlie moan again, sucking raggedly, his mouth slick and unfocused.

It was impossible to get into sync with each other, not when one movement set off a chain reaction of groaning and shuddering, not when David's head was thick-stupid from the pleasure of Charlie's mouth on him. But he'd never been in sync with anyone in his life and he didn't think Charlie had, either, so after a moment it ceased to matter.

And there was the feeling of Charlie's cock, thick in his mouth; there was the taste of him, musky and familiar and making David salivate. There was Charlie's thumb teasing at the base of David's cock, sliding back to rub where it made David shake. In turn David clenched his fingers into Charlie's hips, feeling the way they shook, and sucked a little more sweetly, driving him on.

They knew each other so well, David realized. He wanted to suck Charlie just the way he liked it, wanted to give him as much as David was getting. _Shit, we are definitely in a relationship._ Maybe that ought to make him panic, but instead it just made him shiver all over with the thrill of it. He pulled back a little, rasped his tongue over the head of Charlie's cock with slow deliberation; Charlie whined, his thighs shaking harder in the way that meant he was getting close, and he tilted his head to let David push in even deeper.

David's face was hot and slick with sweat, only some of it his own. His pulse was thundering like mad. And there was Charlie's moan, that shaky, perfect noise, and David sucked hard and sweet, dragging him over the edge, making him come with a desperate, jagged groan.

Charlie's mouth went slack; David tried to be patient, tried to give him a little space to recover, but he was close now himself, and after a moment he couldn't help it, couldn't hold himself back from pushing in. Charlie groaned weakly but he didn't pull away; instead he slid his hand back, teasing his thumb over the edge of David's hole and then slipping in just enough to make David gasp and shake and come. 

Afterwards, when they'd shuffled around into the more usual face-to-face configuration, David said, "Listen, I…" He tried not to stutter. The whole relationship revelation thing had definitely been easier when his mouth was full. "We should, er. Make this an exclusive thing?" The sentence came out as a question despite his best efforts. He kept his gaze out over Charlie's shoulder rather than meeting his eyes. "Not, er, the position, although that was really quite good."

"Yeah?" Charlie sounded awkward and stilted, but he always sounded that way when they were talking about sex. 

"You'd be very aware if I hadn't enjoyed it," David said. "I promise you." Charlie snorted, but David made himself plow onward rather than getting prissy about that. "What I mean is, we should make this exclusive. You and me. And sex. And—"

"I think I get the idea," Charlie drawled. 

David didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed that he'd gone back to his usual snide attitude. "And?" he said.

"You'd be very aware if I didn't want that," Charlie said; David shoved at him, but he could feel himself smiling.


End file.
